1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flood warning systems and more particularly the such systems providing a low stage flood alarm, a high stage flood alarm and an alarm indicating that the flood has crested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past an Alert-type flood warning system was used to provide flood warning to both large and small communities. Such Alert-type flood warning systems included a base station, having a microcomputer using Alert flood forecasting software, linked by radio to remotely located rain and stream stage gages. The remote rain gages recorded the rainfall amount by the tipping bucket method and an alarm was transmitted when a threshold amount or intensity was reached. The stream gages detected a threshold rate of rise or level of water and an alarm was transmitted when that threshold was reached.
In general, such Alert-type flood warning systems have worked adequately for large communities capable of supporting an adequate staff of technically trained personnel to keep the equipment operational. However, for those smaller communities not able to support a staff of technicians and engineers prior art flood warning systems were not practical leaving such communities without a flood warning system.